Walt Lloyd
(Lost:TNG) | Name=Walt Lloyd | Age=31 | Birth=24 August 1994 | Place=New York City, New York, USA | Profession=N/A | Family=Walter Dawson - Grandfather Michael's mother - Grandmother Michael Dawson - Father Susan Lloyd - Mother Brian Porter - Stepfather Vincent - Pet | Actor=Malcolm David Kelley (as a kid/teenager) Hakeem Kae-Kazim (as an adult)}} Walter Lloyd, more commonly referred to as Walt, is one of the middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 and the son of Michael Dawson. People have noticed something "special" about Walt throughout his life, and he seems to have psychic powers of some sort. Walt was separated from his father as a baby and spent his early childhood living with his mother and stepfather. After the death of his mother when he was ten years old, Michael became Walt's guardian shortly before the crash of Flight 815. On the Island, he had trouble getting along with Michael, even burning down his father's first attempt at building a raft to get off the island, but they eventually bonded during their time on the Island. Walt later left the Island on the raft with Michael, Jin, and Sawyer to search for rescue. However, while they were out at sea, they were attacked by the Others and he was kidnapped. He was eventually returned to his father in a prisoner exchange for Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and he and Michael left the Island on a motor boat. Since leaving the Island, Walt became estranged from his father and went to live with his grandmother in New York. When the Oceanic Six returned to the mainland in 2005, none of them visited him, in fear of blowing their cover. Instead, three years later, Walt was visited by Locke under his alias of Jeremy Bentham, and in turn he visited Hurley to question their cover story. Locke told Walt that he had last heard that his father was on a freighter near the Island, keeping the knowledge of his father's death from him. In 2010, after spending some time in Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, Walt set off to return to the island with Hurley and Ben, claiming they have a 'job' for him. He was reunited with his dog Vincent, who somehow became ageless a few years later. By 2025, Walt seems to have taken some form of leadership among a group of people during a time of war between two factions on the Island, and is working alongside Annie and Mats in their as-of-yet unknown agenda. Before 2025 For a history of Walt's experiences in the original series, click [http://lostpedia.com/wiki/Walt_Lloyd here]. In 2025 Walt has taken some form of leadership on the Island, while also acting as a leader of sorts for Annie, rendezvousing with her in the junge whilst she's tied up. After being attacked the day prior, Annie questions why Walt's people atacked her. He clarifies his people didn't attack her and that there are two factions on the Island and that they are responsible. He seems to find Mats "expendable", but Annie tries to prove him wrong. He tells her that Mats can handle himself and that if she wants to live, she'll need to leave the beach because 'they' are planning an attack and she won't want to be there when they do. Walt returns to the Temple and meets up with Sam and the rest of his group. He leads them back to their camp, conspicuously without Annie. Trivia *Walt is one of 5 characters from the original series, to have been on the show since the Pilot, to still be alive. *Walt was the seventh original series character to appear, after Annie Rand. Charlie Hume, Desmond Hume, Brother Campbell, Dr. Douglas Brooks, and Vincent. Out of those seven, he is the second main character from the original show to appear, after Desmond.